As computing technology has advanced over time, so too has the amount and scope of data that can be maintained and analyzed via computer systems. For instance, the ability to manage very large data sets, commonly known as big data, has led to significant advances in fields such as manufacturing, media, science, and e-commerce, among many others. Data storage systems, such as those utilized in network-attached storage (NAS) platforms, provide the means by which these large sets of data can be maintained in an efficient and reliable way. For instance, data storage systems can utilize one or more data protection techniques to prevent loss of data stored by volatile and/or non-volatile memory in the event of power failure and/or other events that could adversely impact system functionality.